Thanksgiving Confessions
by Innocent Shadow-Chan
Summary: The gang is meeting up at Sakura's place. See what surprises occur. NejixTenten SasukexSakura NarutoxHinata


-1Sakura opened the door and felt the cold breeze brush against her bare legs. It was thanksgiving. Her two brothers were standing behind the door. One, the obnoxious blonde that had a way of cheering her up whenever things went wrong. The other, a dark haired secret keeper, who listened whenever she needed to talk. Both of them were the reason she made through the year.

Naruto looked at Sakura. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that ended just above her knees. The fabric flowed with every practiced motion. No doubt Sakura had spent countless hours preparing this thanksgiving for all of their friends in rookie nine.

Naruto had worn a pair of white dress pants with his favorite orange dress shirt. He felt a little undressed next to Sasuke. Sasuke has worn a three piece classic black suit with royal blue trimmings. No doubt he was trying to make a good impression. Sakura had been cautious around him ever since he's been back. This year he had finally got her to talk to him, that in it's self was an accomplishment.

Sakura let these two in and closed the door on the chilly weather. She had lots to do before the others arrived. The turkey was baking, the cookies were cooling and she had to boys that were itching to start trouble, she turned to Naruto.

"You are forbidden to go near the kitchen this year. And try not to set the table on fire. Again."

Last year Neji had shoved Naruto's head in the turkey. Naruto chased Neji around the table knocking the candles over. Everyone had a fun time but their was no turkey that year and she had spent quite a bit of time healing some burns. Her only wish was that her house stayed intact this year.

Naruto eyes widened a bit in shock then he eyed the ground. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior Sakura. Besides that was Neji's fault! If he hadn't taken the joke the wrong way then everything would have been fine!"

"And who decided to put pudding in his hair?" Sasuke said. A smirk spread on his face. He had a point. It always started with Naruto…. Well almost always their was that time with Lee.

"Don't you dare speak Sasuke; You're the one who threw wine on the fire. I know you're a light weight, but still, fire plus alcohol is a bad." Sasuke blushed. He had a bit to drink that night, it wasn't something he wanted relive.

"Anyway, Naruto no kitchen and Sasuke keep him away from the kitchen. I'll be watching how much BOTH of you drink as well. We are going to have a NICE dinner tonight!" Sakura left to do prepare the food leaving the boys to entertain them selves.

Naruto took off his jacket and put it away. He looked at his watch. It would be a few minutes before anyone else arrived. After the two had put away their coats they sat down in the living room. "Hey do you remember the year Karin showed up and everyone took turns on patrol to make sure she didn't get in?" Naruto shuddered. That was a memory that still gave him nightmares.

"Yeah and when Sai was on duty Karin thought it was me and started trying to dig her way in with a spoon." Both of them laughed. "How about the time when Ino got so made at Shikamaru she through a pie and it hit Sakura instead." Sasuke smirked wider. "Sakura dumped the pumpkin pie on Ino and then you shouted, FOOD FIGHT!"

Naruto lifted his hands while he talked. "And the Kakashi threw the mash potatoes at Iruka." Sasuke was about to continue on their trip down memory lane until her heard the doorbell.

"Can you get that? My hands are full" Sakura voiced resounded from the kitchen. After a few seconds sounds of pans and pots crashing together came from the kitchen. "I'm okay!"

Sasuke chuckled secretly to himself and answered the door. Outside the door to see the Hyuugas, Tenten, Kiba and Shino. First in was Neji. He two was dressed in a three piece suit for the occasion. His suit had pearl white trimmings in favor of the Hyuuga's unique style. Hinata was wearing an elegant off the shoulder gown. Ending at her ankles, the dress was made of a silky lavender fabric and synched in at the waist.

Tenten followed in with a modest pink deep cut dress that ended at her knees. The dress had long sleeves and a slit that went up to mid thigh on either side. She smiled kindly at him and handed her coat to him to hang up, while Neji helped his cousin. Kiba and Shino had dressed more casual with a pair of nice slacks and a dress shirt. Kiba's shirt was black with a silver stitched design of canine tracks. Shino had chosen a basic white dress shirt.

Naruto came into the living room and smiled when he saw Hinata but that soon changed when he got in sight of Neji. "Neji you better keep away from the kitchen, Sakura isn't to happy." Neji frowned and small chuckled were heard from behind him.

"As long as you promise not to burn the house down dead last. Is everyone here yet?" Neji smelt warm cookies and pumpkin pie in the air. Sakura must be in charge of cooking this year. He was curious of what circumstances might occur tonight.

Naruto glared at Neji but answered the question anyway. "You guys are the first one her besides Sakura, Sasuke and I." Naruto walked over Hinata and embraced her. They were dating but, her father didn't approve. That didn't matter when they were her. To everyone else they might as well have been married. The way they always were near each other.

The group made their way to the living room minus the girls who went to help Sakura in the kitchen; it left them with a little guy time. "Hey Naruto, I see you and Hinata are still going strong. What about you Neji? Have you proposed yet?" Kiba concentrated on the long haired ninja.

Neji shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't yet proposed to Tenten. He felt it had to be perfect and the opportunity hadn't come along. He'd been caring the ring in his pockets for two weeks now. "I don't know I feel like it needs to be perfect. No matter how much I plan, it doesn't seem right."

The guys nodded along with his statement. "Which is why I would like your help tonight." A smirk spread onto Neji's face. "What do you mean are help?" Naruto asked. The others were confused by this notion as well.

"You see if I told Sakura then Ino would know and wouldn't be a surprise. I realized the thing that I was missing is rookie nine. I have champagne, confetti guns and a chocolate cake with a ring inside waiting in the trunk of my car. Kiba I need you to get the things from my trunk. No one would notice you were missing for two long, no offense."

"Naruto you will entertain the girls to make sure they don't go into the kitchen. Meanwhile Kiba will pass the supplies to Sasuke and assist Naruto. Sasuke will stage the cake and glasses and give word when were ready. Finally Shino you will inform the other guys excluding Sai and Lee and send messages from me to everyone in case of an emergency," The guys nodded, they were taken a back to how detailed Neji had planned this.

"Well this may be the most interesting thanksgiving yet." Sasuke said. Just as he said the door bell rang and the girls welcomed in the last of the guests. The clock was on, each member had their mission.

XxXxX

Ino walked in the door wearing a black halter top dress that barely covered her. Next to her Shikamaru walked in. He looked as though Ino had made him where a two piece suit and of coarse muttered his favorite fraise. Shikamaru placed a kiss on the top of Ino's head then took her jacket and continued to put it away.

After the couple followed Chouji, Sai and Lee. Chouji had worn a red dress shirt and black slacks. Sai looked bored, he was wearing a basic two-piece black and white suit. He still didn't understand why they celebrated this holiday. Later Ino and Tenten would try et again to explain. Finally Lee walked in a green suit. Where in the world did he find that anyways?

Everyone walked into the dining room where Sakura had set the table with fall colors of oranges and browns. At the head of the table Sakura sat with Naruto and Sasuke on either side. Next to Naruto was Hinata and next to her Neji. Next to Sasuke was Shino and Sai. At the foot of the table Ino sat across from Sakura with Shikamaru and Chouji on either side. Next to Shikamaru was Tenten and next to Chouji was Lee. (Clockwise around the table its: Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto.)

A Feast was set before them. Sakura had really out done herself. There was turkey, mash potatoes, stuffing, salad, bread rolls, steamed vegetables, cranberry sauce, sugar cookies and pumpkin pie. Their was enough food to feed an army. And just for Naruto their had been a bowl of ramen set aside at his seat.

Everyone was having a great time and Sakura's house was relatively unharmed. Currently Naruto was pretending some green beans were fangs, Chouji was eating himself silly, Lee was passed out in his seat and most of them had finished their meal and were starting to reminisce. Kiba excused himself from the table quietly and walked to the hallway. The guys looked at each other silently, the mission had initiated.

Naruto started to bring up some old stories that would catch his audiences attention. "You did a great job Sakura. Remember when you got sick one thanksgiving and Kiba was in charge of cooking? That was a mess, who thought of making him in charge anyways?"

Sakura looked down. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, looking back now that wasn't such a great idea. I think the flu got to my head." Hinata nodded. "Even with Naruto's help that food could have killed someone. Sorry Naruto, it's true though."

Hinata had gotten over her stuttering problem soon after Naruto and her started dating. Sakura thought that their relation gave Hinata confidence. It was bound to happen with how outgoing Naruto was. It fortunately rubbed off on her earlier rather than later.

Sasuke said he had to make a quick call soon after Kiba left. Sasuke walked into the hall then headed straight to the kitchen where he met Kiba. "Did you find it?" Sasuke asked. "It took me a little longer than expected but I got the champagne, cake and confetti guns." Kiba handed him the objects.

Sasuke could hardly keep his voice at a whisper. "What about the glasses? You idiot you forgot the glasses! Here take the confetti guns and give them to the guys. And try not to screw that up!" Kiba muttered under his breath but did as Sasuke said.

Already things weren't going as planned. A few glasses could be covered but hopefully, nothing else happens. Sasuke new Sakura's kitchen well, whenever Sakura was sick he was left with kitchen duty mostly because Sakura preferred not to eat ramen every meal of the day. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out two champagne glasses and a tray. He started to arrange the glasses of the tray when he heard the door open to the kitchen.

In the dining room Kiba distributed the confetti guns discreetly. Their wasn't much of a problem being secretly because most of the table had few glasses of wine. Sakura was cracking up over the littlest things. Ino had attached herself to Shikamaru neck refusing to let go. Hinata had a slight blush to her face.

"What did I miss? Seems like you guys are having fun." Kiba took a seat on the other side of Sakura. Sakura looked over to him, he could tell she was tipsy just by looking at her. "We were talking about how greeeat of a cook you are." She giggled at her statement. She leaned toward him and place a hand on his shoulder. "I know how to cook." Sakura giggled again at this. "Your funny, tell me what you can cook."

Kiba though for a second. "I can make cereal and instant ramen and the cake mix from the box." Okay he knew he wasn't some five star chef but he knew how to make enough to keep him alive. Sakura erupted into a giggle fit and knocked a glass of water off the table onto her top. "Oh no, look what you made me do. Don't do anything funny, I have to go clean up." Sakura giggled as she moved toward the kitchen door. Before Kiba could comprehend what she'd said Sakura had disappeared behind the kitchen door.

Sasuke watched the door open then Sakura's slim figure slide in. Her top was wet and she seemed to be tipsy. "Sasuke! I miss you, why are you hiding in the kitchen?" Sasuke moved to hide the glasses but then jumped forward to catch Sakura when she lost her balance. "How come every time I fall you're there except the one time I needed you." Sasuke was confused.

"Remember when you left me? I waited, I waited everyday. I wanted to go with you Sasuke. I couldn't trust anybody, not Naruto or Sensei, not even you. I loved you Sasuke, I still love you Sasuke. That doesn't matter does it Sasuke. You're to busy, you go off just like Naruto and I'm left here in this stupid village. Weak. Alone." Sakura made her way out of his arms and kept an hand to on his arm to steady her self.

"Well do I look weak to you. I'm the Hokage's apprentice, second in strength to the Hokage herself, and the number one medic in the ninja world. I am not weak, no I never was. Why do you still confuse me? Why do I still have these feelings-" Sasuke put a finger on Sakura's lips.

"Sakura, I love. I knew you would wait for me. I'm glad you did. I couldn't have fallen in love with you and know you could be taken away right before my eyes and I would be helpless to save you. Sakura you might not remember these words later but still I want you to know I love you." Sasuke moved is finger and gave her a single kiss on the lips.

"Right now someone else needs my time. I need you to return to the dining room. I'll join you later. Be careful." Sakura nodded and made her way to the dining room. Sasuke took out a plate and put the cake on the plate and the plate on the tray. He texted Shino to tell Neji he was ready when he was.

In the dining room Neji stood up. "I would like to make an announcement.

It's been a year since I met Tenten and two years since I fell in love with her. I've thought about this moment for months but nothing can express me feelings for you Tenten. Sasuke please come in."

Through the kitchen door Sasuke carried a tray with two glasses, a bottle of champagne and a slice of cake. Sasuke placed the tray in front of the two and took his spot in the audience. Tenten looked confused. She looked at the cake like it had grown an extra extremity.

"Tenten just as you have broken through my hard protective layers and found good in me, please eat this cake as a symbol of our relationship." Tenten took a bite of the cake. Everyone watched in anticipation. She bit down on something hard, she took it out and saw the ring. Her smile spread from ear to ear. "Tenten will you Marry me?"

Everyone watched with anticipation for Tenten's response. All eyes were on her and of coarse Neji. "Neji I thought you'd never ask!" Tenten answered him with a passionate kiss. "I guess that's a yes. Naruto open the champagne this calls for a celebration." Ino raised her glass and as the other joined. This was definitely the best Thanksgiving yet. There would be many more to come in the following years.


End file.
